Sign of Change
by DawnRulz
Summary: Ishara Uchiha escapes the massacre by sheer coincidence. A different reality is created where Sasuke has a guardian; Naruto and Kakashi somehow become part of a dysfunctional family. Ishara knows more than she lets on about the massacre and is determined to bring the real culprits to justice. OFC/Kakashi pairing. Rated T , warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Sign of Change**

 **AN:** **So another new story. I'm trying something a little different this time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Standard disclaimer applies to all chapters!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of violence, rape and assault. An almost M rated chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Uchiha Ishara knew she had disobeyed the clan's orders the second she created a single shadow clone secretly in the privacy of her bedroom to sneak out of the Uchiha clan compound that fateful night. She had had no clue of the significance of the order 'to remain in the clan compound no matter what'; which had been strictly imposed by the clan head, Uchiha Fugaku at the mandatory clan meeting the previous night.

These mandatory clan meetings had been getting more frequent and tense since the 'supposed suicide' of Uchiha Shisui. The hostility and restlessness had been steadily rising among the clan members which made Ishara uncomfortable, especially as an empathetic sensor but she had neither the power nor the support to stop it.

Uchiha Ishara was a lowly front desk receptionist at the Konoha Military Police Force (KMPF) whose sole job was to direct informants to relevant departments after taking a brief statement. It was fairly monotonous (compared to normal chūnin missions) which was one of the things she liked about her job, the predictability.

* * *

 _ **/Flashback/**_

Two nights ago, as she was returning home after a fairly uneventful day, she almost bumped into a woman frantically heading towards the KMPF. Ishara observed the woman's ripped clothes, the bloody lips as well as fresh bruises in various places and the lack of headband on her person clear indication that the victim was a civilian. Ishara was immediately filled with rage but schooled her expression lest she scare the traumatised civilian even more.

"I'm Uchiha Ishara from the KMPF. You're going to be okay." Ishara assured the woman, leading her towards the KMPF. The woman sagged with relief and started to cry holding onto Ishara.

The KMPF mainly dealt with shinobi crimes (excluding ANBU) but had to take on the rare shinobi-civilian cases as well. As soon as she reached her chair, she called the emergency medic to heal the woman while she took out a new case file. The woman had long blueish-black hair, hazel eyes and wore a modern knee-length skirt with a sleeveless shirt that was ripped at the collar and the waist.

"Name, age and residence?" Ishara asked the woman who sat opposite her, visibly less distressed.

"I'm Usami Sachiko. 19 years old and I live near the market district." Sachiko answered, her voice slightly wobbly, "In Konoha." She clarified further.

"Alright, Usami-san. Could you please, in your own words, describe the incident?" Ishara asked gently. Sachiko's eyes were filled with tears as she no doubt recalled or perhaps relived her recent trauma.

"I- I met this man last night. At Saké-niku. He was charming and rich and very good looking." Sachiko started. "He said he was visiting Konoha and well, he asked me out." She took a deep breath and eyed Ishara nervously.

"No one is judging you here. Take your time." Ishara reassured her. It seemed like the offender was also a civilian. Those had to be forwarded to the General Police Force. She decided to take an initial report and then forward the case to the GPF.

"Everything started out fine, we met up in a restaurant and he bought me dinner and drinks and was, well, romantic." Sachiko said with disbelief. "He asked me if I could show him the forest park which he had heard was famous. And I foolishly led him to the abandoned park where he-" She broke off again to hyper- ventilate. "He didn't get far. He just tried to-, I kicked him and ran."

"I'm glad you were able to get away before anything more disastrous could happen, Usami-san. Many people aren't that lucky." Ishara informed coolly, glad that Sachiko had been able to get away when she did. "I'm going to have to transfer your case over to the civilian police since you, and the accused are both civilians."

"That's the first place I went to, Uchiha-san," Sachiko protested, "but they won't take my complaint." Her eyes welled with unshed tears once more.

"Why not?" Ishara asked angrily. "I'll go with you and we'll see what's wrong."

"Because Noburo-san is related to the Daimyo, they said." Sachiko confessed ashamed. Well, that made it a lot more complicated.

"I'm sorry, Usami-san. There's nothing we can do unless a shinobi is involved." Ishara said apologetically, inside she was seething. Especially when Sachiko bitterly started crying, silent angry tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know why I thought you would help me. After all, influential people always get away unpunished." Sachiko stormed off hurt and humiliated.

The medic pretending to be working on something nodded grimly. No doubt he was observing Ishara who had always got into trouble for defending victims especially women. She was warned and chastised more than once to remain professional and cool while taking such reports.

"This really is not under our jurisdiction, Ishara-kun." The medic, Tanaka Hiro, said softly. "You are getting the hang of this job and showing conduct befitting the KMPF."

"Thanks, Tanaka-san. I'll be leaving now." Ishara left with a small bow. Tanaka-san was one of the few non- Uchiha members of the KMPF. Learning medical jutsu was above the Uchiha clan, obviously, so such jobs were given to outside- specialists.

Ishara had almost reached the corner of the street where Sachiko appeared to be waiting for her distressed. She had wanted to catch up to the civilian herself so she had hurriedly left.

"Please, you have to help me." Sachiko begged. "Think of how many other girls he'll harm if left unchecked." Which echoed Ishara's sentiments exactly.

"There is nothing I can do." Ishara forced out. "Officially."

"What do you mean?" Sachiko enquired hopefully, slightly appeased, wiping her wet cheeks.

Ishara had been helping women like her for a while now. Ever since she had been shot down trying to help victims, she had started to help them in secret. Shisui, (also a strong advocate of justice) had helped her out with stronger targets. This would be the first time she was on her own. The handful of 'unofficial' cases she had taken on was reported to the Hokage by Shisui, who almost approved of it, as long as they didn't reach the official channels.

"We are going to lure him out and see that he's punished for his crimes." Ishara spontaneously came up with a plan. "If he approaches me, an Uchiha and a kunoichi, I can defend myself and go through the proper channels." Ishara had never done anything this stupid or crazy; but Shisui's suspicious death had brought out the stupidity in her. "We'll go to Saké-niku tomorrow and you point out this guy to me."

"Thank you so much Uchiha-san!" Sachiko cried gratefully. "I'll meet you at the adjacent street of Saké-niku at 8, that's around the time I met him."

"I'll see you then, stay safe." Ishara shunshin-ed outside the Naka shrine, where another mandatory clan meeting had been called.

* * *

 **/Present/**

Ishara snuck out of her grandparents' house whom she had lived with after her parents' death. She carefully evaded her clansmen (every Uchiha ever, by the looks of it, thanks to the strict way the clan head had ordered every Uchiha to remain in the compound till tomorrow) which delayed her somewhat but she finally arrived at Saké-niku.

Ishara was dressed in a flattering kimono dress and had tied her hitai- ate inside the obi, hidden from sight. She also wore light makeup, minimal jewellery and a high ponytail. She looked like a normal enough civilian to blend in. She was used to wearing traditional clothes despite being eighteen; her grandparents preferred her wearing conservative and regal clothes 'befitting the main family' of the Uchiha clan. She looked around the establishment noting that it was mostly filled with civilians aged roughly between eighteen and mid- twenties. Most girls were dressed in western style clothes which her grandmother would definitely disapprove of but the males in the room seemed delighted.

She was starting to feel restless for some reason. She chalked it up to her first act of disobedience and ordered a glass of some fruity looking drink. 'With alcohol', her brain supplied helpfully. She ignored the uneasy feeling that was bubbling in her stomach, instead opting to discretely observe her surroundings, she didn't get to do typical teenage stuff often, or at all. Her drink finally arrived just as the target himself approached the bar area.

Ishara had only observed Noburo briefly from outside the previous night with Sachiko having a mild panic attack as soon as she saw him. Up close, he really did have a noble appearance only enhancing his sly smile. Objectively he was handsome, too bad he had a rotten mind. She was mentally thinking of ways to approach him without arousing suspicion but he sat next to her giving her a lopsided smirk.

"What's your name, beautiful?" He asked taking a sip out of the whole bottle of whatever he had ordered. He didn't have to wait for his drink it seemed, the bartender just fearfully handed him a bottle.

"I-Imaira." She almost gave him her real name lost in thought as she was. "How do you do?" She tacked on hoping she looked like a shy civilian instead of a lame kunoichi plotting to hurt him.

"The name's Noburo. I'm staying in Konoha for a week." Noburo said. "I'm here on business but I'd have remembered seeing your pretty face." He studied her. "You new here as well?"

"Ah yes." Ishara agreed. "It's my first time here." Which was surprisingly true, just not in the way he thought.

"I thought so. You kinda seem outta place here." Noburo said thoughtfully. He pretended to be thinking deeply and snapped his finger as though a brilliant idea just occurred to him, almost startling her. "I've heard that there's a famous park in the forest nearby which has an amazing night view. Why don't we ditch this place and head over there? That seems more like your thing."

"Yes that does sound better." She agreed, the abandoned park really was the best place to attack someone. The shinobi rarely had patrols around there. Ishara opened her purse to pay for her barely touched drink but Noburo stopped her and told the barkeep to put it in his tab.

They walked for a few minutes with Noburo chattering while occasionally asking Ishara questions to which she answered in curt, short sentences. When they finally reached the forest, Ishara staggered against a tree because her shadow clone dispelled without warning. She felt sick as the memories vividly registered in her mind. She swallowed the sob that threatened to break free. _Her grandparents, Itachi-sama and a stranger._ A strange _Uchiha_ at that!

"Look here, Noburo. Your days of terrorising harmless civilian girls are over." Ishara bit out angrily. "We do things a little differently in Konoha and no fancy title or influence will save you from being punished."

"Oh so you know of my reputation, yet you followed me here." Noburo seemed amused. "Tell me, what's a damsel like you going to do?" He reached to untie her obi only to graze upon the cool metal of her hitai- ate.

"Oh yes. I am a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf. Prepare to face justice, you scum." She punched him right in the face; landed a kick and hit him some more. At some point, she had started crying. Fresh tears streamed down her face and she absently noted with dark satisfaction that the man was crying and begging her to spare his life. She tied her hitai- ate with trembling fingers and ran.

Ishara shunshin-ed outside the Hokage tower which was crowded with masked ninja. ANBU, and a lot of them. She tried to walk past them but was stopped by one of the ANBU.

"Look she has the Sharingan." Someone whispered.

"Identification." The cool voice of the ANBU intoned.

"Uchiha Ishara, Chūnin." Ishara stated her registration number robotically and was led to the hokage. Even the Hokage looked surprised to see her.

"Uchiha Ishara, report." The hokage commanded. The whole story spilled out in a blubbering mess of words while she processed what she was sharing.

"…and so my grandparents were murdered by some unknown ninja inside the clan compound and I have no clue what to do." Ishara finished intentionally leaving out the part about the masked Uchiha and Itachi- sama's identity.

"I'm sorry Ishara- chan. It wasn't just your grandparents who were murdered." The aged- hokage sadly told her. "The entire Uchiha clan was massacred tonight by Uchiha Itachi. He has defected Konoha. The only surviving Uchiha is his younger brother Uchiha Sasuke. And you."

Her vision started to blacken and she lost consciousness.

* * *

 **AN:** **So did you like this plot? The writing? Do let me know if there is any grammar or spelling mistake. I'll edit it. Also should I rate this M or T?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sign of Change**

 **AN:** **Thank you for your response for the previous chapter! Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **WARNING: Angst**

* * *

 _ **Prelude: I**_

The setting sun dyed the cloudless sky in hues of reds and pinks over the village of Konoha. In a seemingly abandoned training field on the outskirts of the busy village, two boys stood panting after a vigorous training session, smiled tiredly.

"You're doing exceedingly well for an academy student, Itachi." Shisui encouraged the younger boy. "The academy has already recognised that; which is why you're being promoted to genin despite being a first year. You truly are special."

"Thanks for your help, Shisui." Itachi nodded politely but the small curve of his lips showed that he was pleased by the heartfelt praise the older boy gave him.

"…Shisui!" A soft voice rang out distantly. "Shisui?"

"Over here!" Shisui called out recognising the voice instantly as an involuntary grin spread over his face. Itachi tilted his head, wondering who the intruder was since he didn't know who would approach their previously undiscovered training field. Also a little curious of the person who made the usually serious Shisui grin so mischievously.

A young girl of about eleven years entered the clearing; she was wearing a dark blue kimono shirt, leggings and a Konoha headband proudly on her forehead. Her familiar black eyes, black hair flowing past her shoulders with two long bangs framing her face and a clear, fair complexion made her a typical Uchiha. She strongly resembled his mother, Itachi observed silently.

"Back from your mission already, Shara-chan?" Shisui enquired still smirking. "Weren't you on a C-rank this time?"

The girl glanced at Itachi questioningly, no doubt just as curious as Itachi about what was going on. "Um, yes, we returned yesterday." She seemed hesitant to talk in front of Itachi, which confused him as he was pretty sure this was the first time he was seeing the girl.

"Ah, yes. Introductions." Shisui clapped once like he was about to make an important announcement. "Itachi, this crazy girl is Uchiha Ishara, don't let her innocent appearance fool you." He gestured to Itachi before taking a deep dramatic breath. "Shara-chan you already know Itachi, your-" Shisui was cut off when Ishara blurted out, "Nice to meet you Itachi-sama!"

'Sama?' Itachi thought a bit morose, the girl was after all much older than his six year old self. Shisui sighed and shook his head.

"Nope, that just won't do, Shara-chan. I thought I'd broken you out of being so formal." Shisui said with mock disappointment. "Just call him Itachi or Itachi-kun. He doesn't need to be called that till he becomes the clan head."

"It is nice to meet you Ishara-san." Itachi politely greeted her. "Itachi is just fine."

"Also there's no use hiding. Itachi, she is actually your first cousin." Shisui boldly declared. "She's Mikoto-sama's sister's kid."

"Shisui!" Ishara hissed angrily, her face turning red. Itachi observed his newly known cousin with more interest.

"So what did you want to tell me, Shara-chan?" Shisui asked casually. "You've been gone for more than a month so I've replaced you with a better training partner."

"I just wanted to tell you that Hideki-sensei nominated our team for the chūnin exams." Ishara informed Shisui coldly.

"And you wanted to train with me." Shisui finished. "Well I suppose I have time for both of my best friends." He said thoughtfully. "Now we're going to Itachi's house where you can meet your other baby cousin and aunt. I'll even walk you in and hold your hand while you talk."

Ishara looked at Shisui in surprised horror. Itachi quickly invited her before she could refuse in order to satiate his curiosity regarding his newly found cousin. "Yes and you can see Itachi and his brother complex in action." Shisui decided for everyone as he reached behind Ishara and led her towards the clan compound.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Ishara gasped as she struggled to breathe. The thick suffocating air jolted her awake. She sat upright blinking at the unfamiliar room which she saw with clarity despite the faint light of the early morning. She channeled some chakra to her eyes, deactivating the sharingan she had unconsciously used. Once she got her breathing under control, she could smell the scents unique to Konoha Hospital- the memories of the previous night came crashing in at once.

She hated the Hospital even on a good day due to all the negative emotions released by the patients which mostly included pain, loss, agony and sorrow. She still could not control her sensor abilities fully and they affected her as she was completely helpless in such situations. The strongest burst of turmoil and agony was released by the person next to her.

Sasuke, her eight- year old cousin, tossed around restlessly whimpering in his sleep. This was the most useless she had ever felt. She wanted to wake him up but she did not know how to make him feel better. She could at least let him take out his frustrations on her if he was awake- there was no escaping their tragic fate anymore.

Ishara leaned over to his side, lowered the sheets down and gently shook him awake. "Sasuke-kun, get up. It's just a nightmare." She tried a couple of times more nudging him awake when he finally blinked and whispered, "Kaa-chan?"

"No, Shara- neechan?" Sasuke wondered confusedly. "Ishara- neechan what's going on?"

"It is going to be ok Sasuke-kun." Ishara tried to assure him. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Ishara-onee-san! What's going on?" Sasuke exclaimed fearfully. "I had a terrible nightmare. Ani- Itach- THAT MAN!" Sasuke choked out.

"I am so sorry, Sasuke-kun. I am afraid it is true. We are the only Uchiha left." Ishara informed him gently resisting the urge to cry herself, but her eyes welled up ready to escape.

"He said he killed everyone! The whole clan. I'm only alive because he wants to kill me if I don't kill him." Sasuke was sobbing now. "He had already killed otou-san and okaa-san. Everyone was dead, onee-san!"

"I know, Sasuke-kun, I know." Isahra hugged the boy in front of her. "Ojii-san and obaa-san are gone too." She was crying now. "I am glad you are here though. We will get through this, Sasuke-kun, I will not leave you."

Both cousins held onto each other. Ishara rubbed soothing circles on Sasuke's back to calm him down as he brokenly told her what had transpired that night. Her heart broke at the sight of her younger cousin who would have to deal with the fact that the person he looked up to the most had killed their entire clan, left him alone with the sole thought of seeking vengeance.

She had to tell him, now, that it wasn't just Itachi who was there. That there was no way Itachi would have done something so despicable without good cause. That there was someone else there last night. But the words never left her. The door to their room opened and a medic appeared as if summoned, which was more than likely. They were definitely being guarded by ANBU after such an incident.

"Ah, I see you are both awake." The medic casually checked Sasuke's vitals. "I'm Asao Daiki, your medic." He was a middle aged man with sharp intelligent eyes dressed in standard medic nin gear. "Uchiha-kun, no need to look so mistrustful. I'll give you some privacy as soon as I am done with your check up." He wrote something on his clipboard before looking at Ishara.

"Uchiha-san, there's nothing _physically_ wrong with you apart from minor exhaustion." Asao- sensei started. "Uchiha-kun on the other hand, will have to stay a couple of days in the hospital for observation." He addressed Ishara next, "I'll put him under a mild sedative which will give him a few hours of rest."

"Thank you for taking care of us, Asao-sensei." Ishara bowed slightly. She had a lot of questions but refrained from speaking too much in front of her younger cousin. Asao-sensei left them alone after telling them to call for him if they needed anything.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" Ishara asked Sasuke after a couple of minutes when he looked drowsy.

Sasuke nodded quietly. "You'll be here?"

"Of course, Sasuke-kun." Ishara promised. "Get some rest."

Sasuke slept soundly as Ishara let her mind wander. She had no idea what would happen now. She mentally made a list of things to do once they were both out of the hospital. First would be to tell Sasuke the truth about the massacre, at least the parts she knew about or perhaps wait till she had the whole picture herself before telling Sasuke. He needed therapy badly. She would have to either ask Hokage- sama or Yamanaka- sama by herself.

Herself, she repeated. There was no one else she could depend on any more. The world she knew of had changed drastically. Sasuke was her anchor now.

* * *

Ishara was having a pity party in her mind even when the sun shone brightly. A nurse had brought two plates of breakfast for them, along with pitying glances and consoling words. Ishara thanked her politely before waking Sasuke. She coaxed him into eating some breakfast but he was adamant about them both eating together. He ate only after she took a bite herself. They finished the food uneasily.

Another nurse came to collect their plates and she too looked at them with pitying eyes. No sooner had the nurse left, the door opened revealing the Third Hokage strolling inside. Both the occupants bowed respectfully as their leader sat down on a vacant chair next to Sasuke's bed.

"How are you both doing today?" Sarutobi Hiruzen enquired with an air of sorrow.

"Coping. All things considered, Hokage- sama." Ishara answered blandly. Sasuke looked on anxiously.

"Did you catch _him_?" Sasuke demanded.

"Alas, no. He had fled by the time we were alerted." The Hokage informed Sasuke, clearly ignoring his disrespect. "I am exceedingly sorry for your loss. It is extremely unfortunate to lose such a prominent clan. However, it is not easy to find a ninja of Itachi's calibre. Top ninja are on it. We'll make sure justice is served."

Ishara interestingly noted that Itachi was neither called a nuke nin nor anything about actually killing him.

"What will happen to us now?" Ishara asked soberly. "I want to take care of Sasuke-kun. Please, let us be together."

"You may do so, Ishara- chan. Since you are eighteen years of age and a chūnin, it should not be a problem." The Hokage reassured her. "If that is what you _both_ desire."

Ishara looked away embarrassed, she hadn't even thought of what Sasuke would want. He was not obligated to be with her just because of the unfortunate situation they were stuck in. It wasn't like they were especially close, even for cousins. Their mothers had had a huge fight before their marriages, become estranged and Ishara had only seen Sasuke a few times when Mikoto had visited her parents, Ishara's grandparents she lived with after her parents' death.

"Of course I wanna live with Ishara- neechan! She's family." Sasuke said firmly. The Hokage smiled faintly, somewhat mollified. Ishara was touched at Sasuke's unselfish claim.

"That's about it then. If you need anything I'm always available. Any other question?" Hiruzen asked. Ishara had a list of them, some she couldn't ask about in front of Sasuke.

"The funeral…?" Ishara trailed off delicately. The Hokage immediately understood.

"We can do that without your presence, I can arrange their burial if it's ok with you two." The Hokage kindly offered. Ishara glanced at Sasuke, wanting to know his opinion.

"I-I don't think I can…" Sasuke clutched his sheet looking at Ishara hoping she could understand.

"Please do so Hokage- sama, we'll be grateful." Ishara said as she put an arm around Sasuke to comfort him. "Also please cremate the bodies as per the Uchiha tradition. We cremate to protect the Sharingan." Sasuke looked up seemingly unaware of this tradition.

"Understood. I believe the Hyūga clan has a similar tradition regarding the bodies of the main branch." The Hokage acquiesced. He looked at Ishara imploring to continue her queries.

"Um, Sasuke- kun, what do you think of going to therapy?" Ishara asked her cousin. "I think it would be beneficial to check if you are suffering from trauma." At Sasuke's wide eyed look, she continued, "Just as a precaution of course."

"I believe Ishara- chan has a point Sasuke- kun." The Hokage agreed. "Itachi did have you under a powerful genjutsu when you were found. It would do you a lot of good if you get checked out by an expert. In fact, I implore both of you to visit a trusted Yamanaka after you get discharged."

"You can decide when you feel up to it, Sasuke- kun. There is no hurry." Ishara said feeling like he was being overwhelmed by their conversation. She had to change the topic.

"About my job, Hokage-sama." Ishara asked, taking the spotlight away from Sasuke.

"You could take an internship at the Intelligence Division. I believe that is where your aptitude is high. Even your genin sensei recommended you for the T&I Division before you took your post with the KMPF, if I remember correctly." The hokage commented. "You will be promoted if you complete it satisfactorily."

Ishara thought about what seemed like the perfect offer. Interns had fixed work hours which would help her spend sufficient time with Sasuke and work when Sasuke was at the Academy. It would also help her research about Itachi and the massacre if she rose to a higher level.

"It seems like a great offer. I think I would take it if It is available, Hokage- sama." Ishara decided. Sasuke looked sleepy again.

"If that's all, I wish you a speedy recovery." The Hokage got up.

Ishara too rose and walked him to the door where she quietly said too low for Sasuke to hear, "Hokage- sama thank you so much. If it is not too much trouble, I would like to attend the funeral. Sasuke too, if possible, for some closure."

"I'll try to arrange it as per your wish." The Hokage said. "Never forget that the Will of Fire burns strongly in Konoha and you can trust its people. You'll always find people you can rely on."

* * *

The two Uchiha remained in the hospital for three more days. Sasuke was having nightmares whenever he wasn't sedated. They spent the time getting to know one another. Sasuke was making great progress and was laughing at Ishara's stories of Shisui's eventful missions and her academy days. In return, she asked him about his school. She only included Itachi sparingly not altogether avoiding his name to make sure Sasuke knew that his brother wasn't a monster he made himself out to be.

Sasuke had also taken to glaring at the nurses who showed up with pity or consoling words that weren't really consoling but smothering them. One of them had even tried to pinch Sasuke's cheek however Ishara had intervened when Sasuke clutched her wrist intent on breaking it.

Asao- sensei came in with discharge papers on the fourth day which Ishara took gratefully and both Uchiha thanked him before walking to the Uchiha clan compound. Their journey was filled with constant whispering around them. Some even approached them offering condolences- while Ishara politely thanked them, Sasuke blankly stared at them.

When they finally reached the huge compound, Ishara felt her emotions bubbling at the pit of her stomach. The blood and any evidence of the massacre was cleaned along with the bodies that were surely there, Ishara was thankful she didn't have to see it. She glanced at the empty paths which were normally filled with people, though not noisy, the compound was always filled with their clansmen. Little kids running around or training. The ninja proudly strutting around with an air of arrogance, civilians engaged in various occupations. The old lady who was a friend of her grandma was always trying to get Ishara to marry her grandson and the swordsmith who mended all the Uchihas' weapons at home even though he had a busy store at the village market, the kind old baker's wife who gave Ishara free sweets whenever she saw her because she frequented their bakery so often. Their absence was overwhelming.

Ishara hadn't even gone to her grandparents' house yet. She would never see them again. She would never see _any_ of them ever again. She resisted the urge to cry but Sasuke was doing much worse. Tears flowed freely down his face as he tried to control his anguish. He ran towards his home in the centre of the compound, Ishara running after him. He reached the foyer where he broke down sobbing while Ishara sat next to him silently crying.

"I'm going to kill him." Sasuke vowed.

* * *

 **AN: OMG this was such a long chapter filled with dialogues. Do let me know what you think!**

 **Sorry for any grammar/ spelling errors, I edited it as much as I could.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sign of Change**

 **AN:** **Thank you for your response for the previous chapter! I was happy with every fanfic notification *hugs***

 **Sorry in advance for any grammar/ spelling errors.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 ** _Prelude II_**

It was a warm spring late afternoon when Ishara walked towards the center of the clan compound where the main house of the Uchiha clan head was situated. She would turn six years in the winter of that year, yet she looked like she had seen too much.

Unknown to her, her grandparents, who had taken her in a few weeks prior, had sent her on an errand to distract her. She preferred to stay in her room all day either reading or playing make- believe games on her own. That day her grandmother had finally decided to enlist her help cooking some seasonal dishes to involve her in something productive. She had packed a few sweets and sent Ishara to deliver it to Mikoto, who lived a few streets away.

Ishara carefully entered the gates of her aunt's huge traditional house and was promptly engrossed by the koi pond at the entrance. She was scared out of her wits when she heard a ruckus bout of laughter from inside the house. She carefully approached the open door to peep in. Her aunt was in a meeting with another woman. Ishara only saw the stranger from the back, but she had the most beautiful shade of red hair cascading like waterfall spilling all around her on the sofa.

Mikoto noticed her niece timidly standing by the door and gestured for her to come in. Mikoto was almost seven months pregnant so getting up was a chore, hence her long-time friend Kushina visited her frequently to keep her updated on the latest gossip or issues. Or in today's case 'the most adorkable things Minato does' which had them both laughing.

"Ishara-chan, do come in." Mikoto called out. Kushina turned back to see a miniature Mikoto who looked ashamed at being caught eavesdropping.

"Obaa-san and I made sakuramochi, Mikoto-obasama. Here." Ishara held out the wrapped box as she elegantly walked to her.

"Who's the mini-me, Miko-chan?" Kushina asked. "Don't tell me that's Misaki's brat –ttebane!" She yelled figuring it out for herself.

"Yup, that's Ishara-chan, my niece. _Remember what I said earlier_?" Mikoto said pointedly. "Ishara-chan, this is Uzumaki Kushina, she's mostly harmless. Come say hello." Mikoto assured her niece but muttered, 'although slightly crazy' under her breath.

"Nice to meet ya, mini-Miko." Kushina waved and patted the spot next to her for Ishara to sit.

The rest of the evening was spent eating the delicious mochi straight out of the box as both the Uchiha listened and laughed at the many stories Kushina regaled (which she swore were true). Finally Kushina offered to walk Ishara home after they bade goodbye to a moody Mikoto. Ishara's grandfather, Senzaemon, was waiting by the gate where Kushina waved them off and left with a cheeky 'see ya Miko's uncool parents.'

"Take care you redheaded menace." Mikoto's mother, Ritsuko called out.

Ishara, however, had found her role model. "I want to grow out my hair, Obaa-san." She seriously declared.

* * *

 ** _Present_**

The two cousins had spent the night at Ishara's grandparents' house after Sasuke had exhausted himself crying. All the perished food items were thrown out- no doubt from every Uchiha household. It truly was a ghost town. An AnBu had brought them some takeout and a letter from the hokage informing them of the funeral that would be held the next day. Sasuke had murmured his assent. Neither slept that night.

Ishara was dressed in a plain black kimono. Sasuke was getting dressed in his own room while she waited outside. Sasuke came rushing out, also dressed in simple black clothes.

This funeral was just a formality as the bodies were already cremated with the urns lined up. All the clan heads, the heads of the shinobi and the civilian council had come to pay their respects at the funeral. It was a sombre affair, Ishara noted. She suddenly realised the absence of the Uchiha priest who had performed the rituals at every Uchiha funeral she had ever attended.

Sasuke had been stoic and withdrawn the whole day. It was already evening. The Uchiha duo had picked up dinner in an Akimichi diner at Choza's suggestion who was at the funeral. They were quickly handed their order which was of exceptional quality- as expected of the Akimichi clan.

The pair was silently sitting at their grandparents' house when Ishara had asked him if he wanted to attend classes the next day to which Sasuke had just nodded faintly looking up from the book he was reading. She realized with a pang in her heart that it was the same book her grandfather had been reading a few days ago.

"Ishara-neesan?" Sasuke interrupted her thoughts. "Are you ok staying here?"

Ishara was a little startled; this was the first thing he had spoken without being prompted to speak. She thoughtfully replied, "I do not mind staying here, Sasuke-kun. Will you be more comfortable in your own house? I have no preference, it is your choice."

"Is-is it ok if we live here?" Sasuke asked uncertainly. "I don't think I can go back."

"It is perfectly alright." Ishara agreed. There was a guest room he could use till they decided what to do with the master bedroom. "Would you like to pack the essentials now? We can bring the rest over some other time."

Sasuke nodded absently walking out with Ishara beside him. The once familiar streets were quiet except for the crows cawing. Ishara suppressed a shiver; she had come to associate the crows with Shisui. Itachi was now the sole summoner, she reminded herself. Was he spying on them? It seemed very likely.

When they reached the main house, Sasuke sprinted to his room to get his stuff. He first grabbed a rucksack, pried it open and methodically put his clothes, shoes and ran to the bathroom to get some things. Ishara grabbed the bag which was easily as tall as Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes darted anxiously near his bed.

"Got everything you need?" Ishara gently asked.

"I can't find my school bag." Sasuke confusedly confessed. "I always put it near my bed. I- I- that day after the academy, I saw- oh,"

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun!" Ishara led him to his bed. "It will be alright. I will go have a look." A crow loudly cawed grabbing their attention. "Stay here, I will be back."

Sasuke clutched her hand, "Don't. It's coming from, from _his_ room."

"Stay behind me." Ishara instructed sharply, taking out the hair ornament that doubled as a senbon. She was recklessly planning on taking down an S ranked missing nin with a single blunt weapon, a part of her thought hysterically. She activated her sharingan as well.

They made their way to the next room only to find it empty of human beings. Emphasis on human beings. A single black crow perched on the desk, eyes gleaming silver in the moonlight.

"That is one of Shisui's!" Ishara exhaled. "You are from the Gin-me clan aren't you?" She slowly walked towards it. The crow squawked and lifted its leg which had a rolled up paper attached to it. She carefully removed the paper only to put it in her pocket. The crow cawed once more before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"W-what was that?" Sasuke enquired shakily, still standing behind Ishara.

"I believe he was one of Shisui's summons." Ishara explained walking towards the entrance where she was sure she had seen a school bag. She quickly let Sasuke pick it up while grabbing the rest of his stuff. They reached the house they were currently staying at where they dumped his stuff in the guestroom.

"Sasuke-kun? We need to go to the hokage tower." Ishara told Sasuke. "It is against protocol to open unknown, highly suspicious messages without witness and I have no one else I trust to leave you with."

"Alright. Let's just go." Sasuke grabbed her hand anxiously.

* * *

"I need to see hokage-sama, secretary-san. It is quite urgent." Ishara informed the hokage's secretary who looked bewildered to see the "last uchiha" so late at night. She nodded professionally before going inside the office. She returned only a few seconds later letting them in.

"Ishara-chan. Sasuke-kun. Everything alright I hope?" The hokage questioned curiously seemingly oblivious. Ishara took a steadying breath, she was so sure the hokage had them under ANBU watch or under some protection.

Ishara described everything as a formal debriefing.

"I assume you have the message?" The hokage questioned, tone hardening.. "Sasuke-kun, if you could wait just outside? Sasaki-san will give you company." The hokage summoned his secretary who ushered Sasuke out.

Ishara took out the paper and unfolded it. It was in Shisui's handwriting. The message read:

 _To Ishara,_

 _Love you and take care. Trust no one but Itachi._ ** _Dan_** _ger, target_ ** _s_** _haringan._

 _PS: never be alone or trust any_ ** _o_** _ne you don't know personally._

 _Love you so much. Bye._

A couple of blood splatters were visible on the paper. It genuinely seemed genuine.

"Hokage-sama, I believe this was not forged." Ishara said soberly. "Are we in danger? For Shisui to trust Itachi to this extent? To think the Uchiha suspected Itachi-kun killing Shisui. But why did I get this message after two years? Itachi-kun is the only one who can summon crows now. But the letter was sealed. Nothing makes sense. Why would they do this?"

"The details of the Uchiha clan is an SS rank secret. Classified." The hokage informed her with finality. He had read the note a few times while examining it for any obvious deception. He put the note in one of the many compartments on his desk.

"If I know something I should not about the killer of my family should I keep quiet?" Ishara asked her leader defiantly. "I had a shadow clone take my place you know. I know who was out for my blood and it was not Itachi-kun."

"Keeping such important details is insubordination, kunoichi Ishara and will not be tolerated." The hokage admonished coolly. He activated a privacy seal in the guise of lighting his pipe. "However, I too believe there is danger in the roots for you both. I apologize, it is as you know. Itachi is not a missing-nin in the traditional sense." He exhaled the smoke before continuing. "If you trust this message, I'd advise you to always be on guard. It seems like I need to look into a few matters thoroughly before taking action. Starting with why the AnBu agent I had watching you both still hasn't reported to me."

Ishara was startled by the admission. He seemed his age at that moment. The infallible leader of the village seemed tired of everything. Ishara's glance caught the never ending pile of paper work around his desk. "Of course hokage-sama. About the unknown assailant? I am confident he is an Uchiha as well."

"Everything regarding the Uchiha massacre is an SS classified secret." The hokage reminded her again. "Do not speak about it anywhere but here and with anyone but me."

Ishara was about to speak again but held her tongue when she sensed a rapid burst of chaotic chakra fly through the door. "MAKE WAY FOR THE NEXT HOAKGE" Uzumaki Naruto hollered.

"Get back here, you twerp." The secretary, Sasaki called out.

"Ah, it seems the future hokage requires your attention. If that is all, hogake-sama, good night." Ishara bowed once before exiting.

Sasuke was strangely agitated, sulking in the corner of the room. He unfolded his hands when he saw his cousin approaching. "Well?"

"It was just a message from Shisui. He wrote it before his death. A goodbye." Ishara whispered. "You seem flustered, everything ok?"

"It was the idiot. Tch, never mind. Let's go sleep, neechan." Sasuke said yawning. Ishara too delicately yawned covering her mouth. "I can just shunshin us home. You still up for going back to class tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I miss sparri- mean classes." Sasuke slurred. Ishara tucked him in on the guestroom bed, taking off his sandals.

Ishara got into her own bed glancing at the calendar on her table. It was Shisui's birthday tomorrow. What were the odds, she thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

Ishara woke up a little after seven the next morning, did her usual light katas and took a bath. She usually prepared breakfast which the little family ate together before Ishara headed to work. She shook her head, making a mental note to go grocery shopping that day. She woke Sasuke up with plenty of time for him take a shower and grab breakfast. They walked towards the academy upon Ishara's insistence she'd walk him there the first day back.

"Ne, Ishara-neechan? You said that the note was from Shisui right?" Sasuke asked unsure, Ishara nodded. "You know, the clan was sure Itachi was the one, that it wasn't a suicide…"

Ishara understood where he was going with it. "Itachi-kun did not kill him."

"Because there was no proof?" Sasuke questioned. "There was no body found, he had drowned. They were really good friends."

"No, Shisui was backed into a corner by someone or something else. Itachi-kun had nothing to do with it. They were like brothers in a way. Itachi-kun really looked up to Shisui." Ishara explained. "Shisui took Itachi-kun under his wing when Itachi was going through some difficult things."

They had reached the academy gates. "You can ask me anything, Sasuke-kun. Itachi-kun is not a bad man but someone who went through a lot and had nowhere to go. We'll get the justice for our clan." Ishara noticed that the younger Uchiha'd protest died down at the last sentence. "Have a wonderful day, I will be here to pick you up this evening." She said ruffling his hair. She inwardly cheered when his cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink.

* * *

Ishara entered the Yamanaka flower shop quietly. Yamanaka Sumire greeted her cordially, offering her condolences. Ishara politely accepted, after all the woman was the clan head's wife. She was an elegant woman with a calm demeanor, her brown hair was neatly put in a bun and her pupiless hazel eyes were intelligently assessing Ishara. Ishara asked for a single white chrysanthemum. She had been leaving those on Shisui's grave on his birthday and death anniversary.

Sumire tied it with a ribbon professionally and handed it to the girl. "Is it for Shisui-san?" Ishara's mind recalled the first ever conversation she's had with the woman briefly. Where Ishara had confided how unexpected and painfully hollow she felt at her best friend's death.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Yamanaka-san." Ishara paid for her purchase, afraid of being pulled in to make polite conversation with a highly intuitive Yamanaka.

Ishara cleaned Shisui's grave, laid her flower and burst into tears. She was sobbing uncontrollably as she told an empty grave about everything she had held in for the last week. She was putting on a brave front for Sasuke, she was affected by everything that had happened. She stayed there for an hour or so till her sobs subsided. She also promised herself not to cry over this.

Ishara also finished shopping for groceries and reached home at noon. She did not feel like sitting at home alone. She dusted off her clothes, her full chunin uniform she hadn't worn since joining the KMPF. She quickly freshened up while grabbing her ninja file and headed to the Intelligence Unit for an interview.

The hokage had suggested she apply as an intern at the Intelligence division till she figured out what to do. There was always a shortage of interns in every division. It wasn't a glorified job but a necessity. It was an ever open position new chunin, who weren't quite sure what to specialize in and wanted hands on experience in different fields before deciding, preferred taking for a few weeks. It was mostly paper pushing and shadowing the experts.

"Hello. I am Uchiha Ishara, here is my file." Ishara told the receptionist who was in a standard Konoha uniform. "I was hoping to apply for an internship."

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san. The name's Yamashiro Aoba, the receptionist's not here though. I guess I'll just give this to the head. Please wait here and make yourself comfortable." Aoba cheerfully informed and gestured to the comfortable sofa.

"Ah, thank you." Ishara replied watching Aoba disappear. She was a little nervous as this would technically be her first interview. She felt like there were butterflies flying in her stomach. Aoba arrived a couple of minutes later, rubbing the back of his head, his spiky hair getting even more messed up.

"I'll escort you to the interview room." Aoba said somewhat sheepishly. Ishara followed him through a labyrinth of white walls and doors trying to commit the path to memory. "Well, here you go. Good luck."

Ishara knocked on the door hesitantly, "Enter." Came a gruff voice. Ishara opened the door to find Yamanaka Inoichi and Morino Ibiki sitting next to each other on one side of a huge table while another chair was laid out in front of them. The butterflies in her stomach turned into dragons.

* * *

 **OMAKE I**

A young girl of about eight had just reached school, the Konohagakure Ninja Academy. She frantically searched for the object of her (and almost every girl her age, really) affection, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. He hadn't been to school most of last week and there were some ridiculous rumors going around to explain his absence. Pshaw, his fangirls were above believing stupid rumors, even if they came up with it.

However, this was her lucky day. Sasuke was there. Right in front of her (since she had fan goggles on). He was talking to a woman. The most beautiful woman, with long bluish dark hair and elegant, noble looks. Also she was too young to be his mother. Sasuke had no sister that the FANCLUB knew of. And the FANCLUB knew everything about Sasuke.

The enemy dug her perfect fingers in his hair eliciting an adorably cute blush. Sasuke smiled, _smiled_ at the enemy and ran to class. The enemy gave no thought even if the light sway of her hip had every boy in the playground eye her entranced. She inwardly shrieked and ran to tell the FANCLUB the new information.

A few days later, all the girls of the FANCLUB started growing out their hair.

Thus the rumor about Sasuke liking long hair came into being.

* * *

 **AN: So did you like it? Let me know!**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. My real life has been so chaotic. So much has happened in the last few month. Crazy!**

 **I can't believe this whole chapter covers barely 2 days. Also I plan on putting preludes from Ishara's life before the series starts.**

 **If you have any suggestions to improve or correct let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sign of Change**

 **AN:** **Thank you for your response for the previous chapter!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 ** _Prelude III_**

The chilly autumn air enveloped Ishara as she walked home from school on a late September evening. She was still slightly sweaty from practicing for a few hours at the Academy training ground. She was a second year academy student now, she told herself, and this was good practice for future missions.

She was preoccupied by her thoughts when she bumped into something. She felt two strong arms steadying her before she could fall. She looked up to see Kushina and a blond who was still holding her hand.

"Ah, I'm so sorry." Ishara apologised embarrassed, pulling her hand free.

"Hey, if it isn't mini-Miko!" Kushina cheered, waving off her apology. "Minato, this is Miko-chan's niece. Cute, right?"

"I am Uchiha Ishara. Nice to meet you." Ishara introduced herself with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you too." Minato said amused. "I'm Minato. Can I call you Ishara-chan, then?"

"Of course, Minato-sensei. I mean –san. Minato-san?" Ishara said still embarrassed.

"Eh? Sensei?" Kushina teased Minato. "Everyone call you sensei now. It's funny."

"It's just, Obito-niisan calls you that. I'm sorry." Ishara explained. Her face felt really hot now as opposed to the cold she was mentally complaining about earlier.

"Eh? I didn't know you knew the brat." Kushina said fondly, ignoring Minato's mutter of 'not brats.'

"Ah, his grandma and my grandma are friends, so he visits sometimes to play with me and always helps everyone." Ishara explained, admiration and adoration clear in her voice.

"Obito, huh?" Minato mused. "He talks about the team?"

"Team 7." Ishara said enthusiastically. "I know all about you, Rin-san and Bakashi-san!"

Kushina laughed boisterously at the name while Minato shook his head at the innocent way she said it.

"His actual name is Kakashi, Ishara-chan." Minato corrected her. "The boys have a bit of a rivalry and butt head all the time, hence Obito's nickname. Don't worry."

Ishara didn't think her anymore blood could rush to her face but she was wrong. She felt slightly dizzy now.

"Hey hey. Calm down, squirt!" Kushina said panicking. "It's all Obito's fault! Minato do something- ttebane!"

Minato was smart and he always had a solution to everything. She picked Ishara up towards Minato like a sack of potato. "How about we all go get something to eat?" Minato suggested.

"Ichiraku Ramen!" Kushina exclaimed. "You're a genius after all Minato. Ramen solves everything- ttebane."

As if on cue, Ishara's stomach rumbled reminding her that she hadn't eaten since lunch.

"We were heading out there any way Ishara-chan. It's no trouble at all. Our treat." Minato assured her.

"But I was supposed to be home hours ago." Ishara said worriedly, fiddling with her hair.

"Your grandparents are pretty cool. We'll drop you off and everything –ttebane." Kushina promised.

Ishara didn't want to miss this 'Ramen experience' and she didn't have any friends at school with whom she could go out with. She nodded wordlessly.

"Yatta, ramen!" Kushina cheered, holding Ishara's hand leading her towards the infamous stall.

"Hey Teuchi-san!" Kushina greeted the stall owner familiarly. "I'll have my usual."

"I'll have a bowl of miso ramen." Minato ordered politely. "And you, Ishara-chan?"

Ishara was studying the menu intently, having no clue what to order. "I've never had ramen before." Ishara silently confessed to Minato as she had a feeling Kushina would be very offended if she heard that.

"Teuchi-san. This is Ishara-chan and it's her first time -ttebane. Get her something cool, eh?" Kushina told the ramen chef who gave a thumbs up and served Ishara a delicious bowl of miso ramen.

Kushina rejoiced at every slurp and compliment Ishara made, while Minato ate his own ramen contentedly.

Kushina's usual also meant one bowl of every kind of ramen on the menu, _each_.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

The 'interview' went just as Ishara suspected. Ibiki and Inoichi's good cop bad cop method was something Ishara had seen the KMPF use extensively. During interrogation, that is.

Inoichi had asked the question: "what skills do you possess which would aid the intelligence division?"

Ishara had explained how she was quite adept at genjutsu and that she was a natural empathetic sensor but needed training. Ibiki had gruffly stated its limitations and how useless or negative it could be in a particular scenario. Ishara would then have to defend her skill and explain how useful it could be in _that_ situation.

Finally after a couple of hours of interrogation in the guise of an interview, Inoichi said, "You seem to know what you are talking about. We will have to schedule a medical exam and a training session to gauge your skills. You should be able to start apprenticeship in a couple of days, if all goes well."

"Thank you so much." Ishara said gratefully before it hit her. "Apprenticeship? I thought this was an internship."

"Do you think we have the time to personally interview each intern for hours before hiring, Uchiha?" Ibiki questioned incredulously.

"Ishara-san, we thought you were applying to be an apprentice. Internship would be wasted on you. You certainly have the talent and glowing recommendations from to your Academy instructors, genin sensei and the chunin selection committee." Inoichi cleared up.

"If she wants to be a paper pusher, let her." Ibiki growled, unimpressed.

"No it would be great. I just thought I had to start as an intern." Ishara defended herself. "Thank you for the opportunity. Who would I be apprenticed to?"

"Depending on the assessment test, you will be apprenticed to either one of us." Inoichi informed calmly.

"I better go fill in the paperwork, Inoichi-san." Ibiki said getting up. Ishara stood up too but Inoichi gestured at her be seated.

"The interview is over, Ishara-san. However, there is another matter I wanted to speak to you about." Inoichi stated seriously.

"Of course, Yamanaka-san." Ishara couldn't think of what it could be.

"Inoichi is fine." Inoichi declared. "The sandaime mentioned that you wish to seek help dealing with the aftermath for yourself and young Sasuke-kun." Ishara nodded affirmatively, though she had not thought of the subject lately. "As a veteran shinobi counsellor, I am very glad to know that you are seeking therapy now instead of letting everything fester." Inoichi paused. "You can bring Sasuke-kun for a session tomorrow evening between 5 and 7 at the Yamanaka flower shop. If I'm not available, my wife Suiren will be, and she's also an excellent therapist."

"Thank you for everything, Inoichi-san. I will come with Sasuke-kun tomorrow." Ishara bowed gratefully. She wondered if that was what Suiren-san wanted to talk to her about that morning. Ishara bowed once more and exited the room.

Ishara was met with a sea of white once more. She walked in the general direction Yamashiro Aoba had escorted her from. She walked into a few dead ends and two staircases which led upwards and to the basement where she imagined the prisoners were held. She wondered if this was by design to trap intruders or prevent prisoners from escaping. Finally she reached the reception area which was surprisingly empty and walked out of the door.

* * *

Ishara decided to spend time at the library which was close to the Academy while waiting to pick Sasuke. At exactly four-thirty, she reached the Academy gates watching as each class let the kids out. Younger kids milled about waiting for their parents or walking in groups. She waited for ten more minutes with no sign of Sasuke, especially when the whole school seemed empty. She didn't even know which class he was in, just the year.

Ishara wandered briskly looking inside each room as she made her way towards the teachers' lounge.

"AHH! You're the oneesan from yesterday!" Ishara turned around to see Naruto running up to her grinning. Ishara smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Hello, Uzumaki-kun was it?" Ishara asked politely.

Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!" Naruto declared. His sunshine grin, goggles perched up in his spiky blond hair, that verbal tic and those sparkling blue eyes reminded her of everything she wanted to forget and never forget at the same time. He was the embodiment of each of her precious people.

"It is nice to see you again, Naruto-kun." Ishara greeted him, burying the pang in her chest. "I am searching for Uchiha Sasuke. Do you know him?"

"Eh, the bastard? He has detention." Naruto informed her pouting. Ishara was relieved. She wasn't aware that Sasuke had a mischievous streak. "I have to be in detention too. C'mon with me."

Ishara realised that Naruto was being helpful but didn't really know her at all, just the encounter the previous night. He was so trusting. "I am Uchiha Ishara, by the way. Sasuke-kun is my cousin."

"You're related to that jerk -ttebayo? You seem so nice!" Naruto bemoaned. Ishara chuckled. They reached a closed classroom.

"Detention again, Naruto?" Someone asked from behind. An instructor in a standard chunin uniform with a distinctive scar on his nose and brown ponytail opened the door.

"Umino-san?" Ishara guessed, not having seen the guy in a long time.

"Uchiha-san? How are you?" Iruka asked. "Are you here about Sasuke?"

"Ah, yes. I was not aware he had detention. What happened?" Ishara asked. Naruto watched the proceedings with interest.

"Well, I didn't want to give him detention so soon after, well everything. However, he was seen fighting with a few older students at lunch today in front of a large crowd and a few instructors." Iruka recounted. "It's against school rules to fight outside of spars and I don't show favouritism."

"Like everyone else doesn't." Naruto muttered unhappily.

"Well, what are you in detention for this time, Naruto?" Iruka scolded.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Naruto was bewildered. "I'm in detention forever, Iruka-sensei dattebayo!" He said it proudly, confusing both the adults.

"Um, Naruto-kun, you seem to think that it is some kind of accomplishment." Ishara enquired distractedly.

"Heck yeah dattebayo! Only the most awesome shinobi get detention and I'm in detention every day." Naruto boasted. "And Sasuke was pretty cool today so he's in detention today too."

"Detention is given as punishment, Naruto-kun." Ishara explained softly. "Are you telling me you are being given detentions without any cause?"

"Eh but, but, Kaname-sensei just yells 'detention' at the start of the class so I thought I was too awesome to be taught- ttebayo!" Naruto spluttered, tears welling in his eyes.

"I don't have any of your detentions on record. You don't have to attend detention without informing me, okay?" Iruka mollified, more Ishara than Naruto because she was wordlessly glaring at him and he had first-hand seen her temper exploding like a blizzard, cold and calculative during his chunin exams. He did not need to be on the receiving end. Iruka gulped just remembering the blue fire.

"So you know why Sasuke was fighting?" Iruka changed the subject, questioning Naruto. "He wouldn't say why."

"Well yeah and it was for a justi-fried cause!" Naruto defended Sasuke, which was a first.

"A justified cause?" Iruka corrected. "If _you_ of all people feel that, Naruto, let's go in." Iruka suggested.

"It is alright, Umino-san. If you let Sasuke-kun go, it will be blatant favouritism. Let him finish." Ishara decided. Iruka went inside the classroom to supervise.

"Naruto-kun, I know we just met but if you have any problems with teachers or school or any problem really, you can talk to me, alright?" Ishara offered.

"Eh really, Ishara-san, you mean it?" Naruto excitedly asked. "You're really cool. Wanna come to Ichiraku with me till Sasuke's out?"

Ishara neither wanted to crush Naruto's hopeful excitement by rejecting him nor ignore the guilt of not packing Sasuke a lunch and now eat without him. She didn't get a chance to answer as a bunch people (whom she assumed were the instructors) rushed into the detention room. From the sound of things, the instructors disagreed with Iruka's decision in giving Sasuke detention while Iruka tried to defend his decision. Ishara grudgingly admitted that Naruto's statement of the Academy being biased was true and not even slightly exaggerated after all.

A grumpy Sasuke appeared seconds later. He looked arrogant and haughty like most Uchiha. Ishara could not believe he was the same mild mannered kid she had interacted with over the years. Or perhaps one of them was a mask to hide his true self.

"Heh they let you out of detention this early?" Naruto demanded. One of the teachers glared at Naruto to which Ishara raised one eyebrow impassively. Ishara had not earned the moniker "Ice Queen" at the academy for nothing.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to get some ramen now? With Naruto-kun." Ishara asked ushering both boys out of the academy. Naruto perked up at the suggestion. Sasuke tsked impatiently.

"Why is the _dobe_ tagging along?" Sasuke scowled at Naruto.

"Well, _Naruto-kun_ helped me out today by telling me how to find you and I wanted to thank him." Ishara responded coolly.

"Alright, whatever. I'm hungry." Sasuke responded glaring at nothing. He walked briskly kicking a single stone at each step. Naruto looked up at Ishara guiltily, most likely thinking that he was the cause of the cousins' fight. Ishara gave him a small reassuring smile and patted his head. Ishara also noticed the looks the bystanders were giving Naruto (and her by association) in the seven minute walk it took to reach Ichiraku. She had given each of them the coldest look she could muster daring them to say something.

"Hello, Ishara, Naruto and Sasuke-kun." Teuchi greeted the trio. Sasuke silently sat on a stool. While Naruto greeted the ramen chef enthusiastically, Ishara was more polite.

"I'll have a Shoyu ramen extra sweet, Teuchi-san." Ishara ordered. "It is my treat, order anything you both want."

"Thanks, Ishara-san." Naruto beamed. "I'll have the miso chashu pork ramen, old man!"

"Coming right up. And for you young man?" Teuchi asked Sasuke who was still looking at the menu.

"Something spicy with lots of tomatoes." Sasuke said not looking at up. Ishara mentally filing away that those were probably his favourite, was unimpressed with his attitude.

"Sasuke-kun, what exactly happened today?" Ishara finally asked.

"Nothing. The usual." Sasuke responded vacantly. "The idiot next to you made a fool of himself. The lessons were boring. I beat up a bunch of nuisances. I gotta go train now."

Naruto bristled at being called an idiot but Ishara stared trying to understand his behaviour. She wasn't familiar with whatever phase this was. The Sasuke she had dealt with the last few days was a scared, emotional mess. The Sasuke she had rarely encountered over the years, was a polite and cheerful boy.

Teuchi placed their food amidst a tense silence. Sasuke muttered a 'thank you' before taking off.

"Man, what a bastard." Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke-kun, wait up." Ishara followed him. Sasuke glared at his cousin.

"I'm glad you were there for me Ishara-san. But I just remembered that I must walk a different path from you." Sasuke furiously declared. " _That man_ told me that I must become stronger to avenge the clan. That I must hate and dedicate my whole life to defeat him."

"That's-" Ishara started while Sasuke interrupted.

"You don't seem to want to do anything, however, I know what I must do!" Sasuke dramatically paused. "Oh and he killed your little boyfriend to get stronger, hence I must not get attached to anyone."

Ishara wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. She wanted to tell him about the masked uchiha, the fact that she clearly had the mangekyo sharingan now and she sure as hell hadn't killed anyone for it. Sasuke wasn't ready to listen to reason. He stubbornly kept running. Ishara could have easily stopped him, however, she felt it best to let him cool down.

"I'm so sorry about the family drama, Naruto-kun." Ishara apologised.

"Heh, don't worry about it. Thanks for the meal." Naruto gave a huge smile as Ishara paid the bill.

"You take care Naruto-kun. If you need anything, just tell Sasuke. Follow him home if you must, you're always welcome, alright?" Ishara reminded Naruto.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Naruto asked, wide-eyed.

"You just remind me of someone I knew a long time ago." Ishara confessed. "He too wanted to be the hokage."

Naruto was satisfied with that explanation. "Tell me about him some other time, ne? I can't let Sasuke leave me behind dattebayo!"

* * *

Ishara walked towards the Uchiha district leisurely, deep in thought. She replayed the day's events as she figured out how to deal with everything. She had to take Sasuke to therapy even if she had to drag him there herself tomorrow. She also decided to look for him in an hour or so if he didn't return by then. She just had to be patien-

She had just reached home when she felt something prick the side of her neck and the whole world turned black.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the kunai covered tree as sweat dripped down his face. He steadied his laboured breaths while his gaze shifted towards the ground, also covered in kunai, the ones he had missed. Sasuke had been feeling guilty about the way he had acted earlier. _She_ was the only one who had tried to help him. She had also told him that she would support him no matter what. Yet, when things got difficult, he had taken his frustrations out on her.

Sasuke was now sure that he wanted to kill his brother. He didn't see him as a brother any more. _That man_ had taken too much from. It wasn't just the lives of his clan he had psychotically taken, it was Sasuke's very way of life which was flipped. Throughout the day, his annoying fan club was being overly affectionate, smothering him with their high pitched coos and nauseating displays of sympathy. None of it was genuine; they wanted his attention.

The problem occurred during lunch. He sorely missed his mother's bento, the way she thoughtfully planned his meal and always put cut tomatoes. He was feeling pretty morose when five older students had made some inappropriate comments about Ishara and he had seen red. No one disrespected the Uchiha clan that way' especially not the only family he had left.

It was Naruto who had surprisingly taken Sasuke's side and held the other two back while Sasuke dealt with the three upstarts. He had gotten detention for the first time ever but he didn't regret it. He did come to the realisation that he had grown overly dependent on Ishara. He spent all afternoon trying to figure out a way to deal with Itachi. He had to grow stronger.

The detention was eye opening. He had gotten out of it due to corruption and favouritism. One of the teachers had even referred to him as "Uchiha-sama". He was relieved to see Ishara waiting outside; it was short lived as soon as he was told that Naruto would be joining them.

Sasuke was disgusted by how emotional he was. He wanted to be as apathetic and cold as Itachi to be as strong as him. No, to surpass him. He had to inform Ishara that he was moving out. With his mind made up, he left the training ground.

When he reached Ishara's house, he stepped on the something. It was a key. He called for Ishara but there was no reply. With a sinking feeling, he opened the door using the key. Ishara was not home, she didn't come even after it had turned dark. He noticed fresh groceries on the counter, some leftover rice in the cooker. The horrible feeling in his gut doubled and he decided to inform the hokage to get more information.

* * *

Shimura Danzo observed the motionless body of Uchiha Ishara. She was heavily sedated as per his orders. He was thankful that the Sandaime was a trusting and idealistic fool who had unknowingly stationed one of Danzo's ROOT members to guard the 'last two Uchiha'. Danzo felt it was only fair that he obtain her sharingan since it was her meddling which had left Danzo with no Uchiha corpse to get his sharingan eyes. At least he had one of Shisui's eyes. It was Shisui who had taught him to never underestimate an Uchiha.

Danzo cautiously took precautions to get Ishara's body. His promise to Itachi only assured Sasuke's safety, nothing about a spare Uchiha. It was also sheer coincidence that Orochimaru had sought Danzo's help because he had left Akatsuki due to his embarrassing defeat at the hands of the newly recruited Itachi. It all worked in Danzo's favour. Orochimaru and his newly acquired research material would get safe passage into Konoha. Orochimaru would implant the sharingan onto Danzo and the sannin could obtain the body to do his experiments.

All for the greater good of the village, only Danzo would do the dirty work from the shadows.

* * *

 **AN: That's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

 **I'm happy to announce that I more or less know what I'm doing with this story...**

 **Next up: KAKASHI!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sign of Change**

 **AN:** **Thank you for your response to the previous chapter!**

 **Reviews are the best but I'll be happy as long as you like the story.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 ** _Prelude IV_**

Uchiha Obito left his house absently that morning. His mind preoccupied, he barely noticed anyone till he reached the training field his team met up usually. He was always the last to arrive and most definitely later than the time Minato- sensei had specified. But that day for the first (and only) time ever, he was early. Only Kakashi was training alone on what looked like some elemental ninjutsu.

Kakashi gave his teammate a rare look of astonishment before continuing his training. Obito just glared at Kakashi for a moment or two and went back to thinking. After a few minutes of awkward silence (and much internal debate on Obito's part), the Uchiha made up his mind to talk to Kakashi.

"Ne Kakashi, listen." Obito said in a muffled voice, his head facing away from Kakashi.

"Hm, what?" Kakashi asked annoyed.

"Tch, nevermind." Obito grumbled and started doing some warm up exercises waiting for the other half of his team to arrive. Minato and Rin were happily surprised to see Obito on time for once and praised him accordingly. He blushed slightly and promised himself to be on time more often.

Minato, however, noticed that Obito was distracted all day and made him stay behind to enquire what was going on.

"Minato-sensei, you know Ishara-chan right?" Obito started. "She told me you guys had ramen a few weeks ago."

"Ah, is something wrong with her?" Minato asked concerned.

"Well, she's kinda been asked to move up to the graduating class after this semester." Obito informed seriously. "Which is a great thing, I mean. She's actually quite smart and can't stop reading books. She makes notes of so many things, even when she's reading a story book, researches it later and stuff. She's always scoring first in theory subjects." Obito explained rapidly. It sounded like he was speaking to himself, so Minato listened without interrupting.

"I'm just worried about the sparring part. She doesn't exactly like taijutsu and she's sorta small but now she's so stressed she's always practicing late only to come back too exhausted to eat." The Uchiha continued. "Also she doesn't have any friends and if she gets dumped with bigger kids, it'll affect her even more. What if she becomes emotionally constipated like Kakashi?"

Minato schooled his features to hide his smile. "You're a good kid, Obito. Even though it's war time, students won't be promoted to genin unless they are truly qualified. As for having friends, maybe she prefers to be alone or maybe she hasn't met the right kids. Meanwhile, she has you to look out for her, right?"

"She asked me for advice, sensei. For this semester's 'parent- teacher meet', that jerk Isaburo escorted her and signed her advancement form without asking her or anyone else. He'd never even met her, he's just Fugaku-san's second cousin. Ugh, now she's worried about letting the clan down and if I try to interfere, that bastard just accuses me of being a 'jealous dead last'!" Obito ranted.

"If she truly doesn't want to do this, her _actual_ guardians can reverse it. Another thing to look into would be to skip one year instead of directly moving to the graduating class." Minato advised. "Don't listen to anyone like this relative of yours, clearly Ishara-chan trusts you enough. And you're on your way to being a splendid shinobi, Obito."

Obito gave his trademark sunshine grin, "Yeah sensei, how else am I become your successor as the next, next hokage?"

* * *

 ** _Present_**

 **Hiruzen's POV**

The third Hokage glanced down at the minimal paperwork on his table that night. It had been a little over a week after the Uchiha Massacre during which a special task force had been instated to take over the duties of the KMPF under the same name. Nara Shikaku and his advisers Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura were surprisingly diligent in making preparations to overcome the many hurdles the absence of the Uchiha clan had created. His advisers looked guilty for the part they had played in Shimura Danzo's scheme and realised how indispensable the Founding Clan truly was. It also seemed like they wanted to atone for it by putting both the surviving Uchiha on a pedestal, even going as far as to create laws to safeguard them. If only they could be as lenient towards Naruto.

Danzo was surprisingly absent to these meetings; which was highly suspicious. The note Ishara had left in his possession claiming with much certainty that it was definitely from Shisui only incriminated Danzo. Itachi was covering up the truth of Danzo's involvement in Shisui's demise. There was also the fact that Anbu Lizard, whom he had assigned to guard the Uchiha cousins did not report on schedule or intervene when Ishara and Sasuke had found the note.

Then the incident where Hatake Kakashi had won Tenzo's allegiance thoroughly and had given a clear picture of how Danzo was amassing his own army, in as much detail as the seal permitted. Danzo had also been procuring test subjects for Orochimaru's experiments and absorbing the successful ones into ROOT without anyone noticing.

Hiruzen lit his smoke pipe and sighed. One more bundle till he was done for the day. He would have to bring in Shikaku, Inoichi, the Anbu commander and a few trusted operatives before planning to go against Danzo, if it came to that. However, there was no denying that Danzo was useful, no matter how unsavoury his methods were. Danzo had played a significant part in Konoha's current status of being the most powerful village.

While Hiruzen was the outward face of the tree nurturing the branches and leaves, Danzo was protecting the tree from the roots, underground. Another tree metaphor to reflect on. But it would have to be for another day. This was one of the rare days he could spend with his grandson, Konohamaru before his bedtime.

* * *

Speaking of grandchildren, Hiruzen turned on his crystal ball to check in on his surrogate grandson, Naruto. The young boy who, despite his ordeals, always had an optimistic and playful attitude. Said blond was making a run for his favorite ramen stall after training, as usual. Hiruzen smiled to himself and was about to shut his device when Uchiha Sasuke frantically pulled on Naruto's shirt and demanded, "Where is my cousin?"

Naruto looked momentarily confused, "Heh, what do you mean, you meanie? She left right after you were a jerk to her!" Naruto was pissed. The Hokage hadn't the slightest idea that Naruto even knew Ishara.

"Well, when I returned home from training, she wasn't home. She doesn't exactly have friends that I know of. Her key had fallen right under the front door but it was locked. I thought maybe something had happened. I was just about to go to Hogake-sama!" Sasuke told him aggressively.

"Whaddaya mean she wasn't home? I wouldn't wanna see your stupid face either after what you did back there!" Naruto shouted. "Maybe she left it there in case you came by."

"I already have a key, moron!" Sasuke produced two identical keys. "If she left hours ago…?"

Hiruzen's good mood plummeted instantly. He knew for a fact that Ishara was one of those introverted types, it wasn't uncommon. Her only friend was dead and now her entire family was gone. Ishara had submersed herself into the role of Sasuke's caretaker despite avoiding the family for years. She couldn't have disappeared without reason.

"Ne Sasuke, is it true that your whole clan was killed?" Naruto asked anxiously. Like he didn't know whether to bring it up or not. At Sasuke's nod he continued, "What if they came back and kidnapped her or something? We gotta get to Hokage-jii-chan right away!"

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice and they ran towards the Hokage tower at full speed. At that moment Hiruzen closed his crystal ball and summoned Genma's team which was in the tower and Team Ro's captain Inu AKA Kakashi. He also prepared summons for Inoichi and Ibiki, in case it was necessary to produce her psych eval to his advisors, namely Danzo, who would be quick to accuse her of turning traitor.

Genma knelt before the Hokage in his Anbu gear without his mask, "This is an unofficial mission. Your team is to guard Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke until further orders. If they separate, you do too. Gather your team and wait till they leave my office. Dismissed." Genma had received such missions and vague orders before, so he left without question. Kakashi's team had just returned from patrol that evening, they were on the official "Itachi retrieval" mission which was obviously unsuccessful and only for paper evidence.

* * *

Kakashi dropped in from the roof decked out in his full Anbu uniform. His demeanour was blank and unreadable. "I have a mission for your team. Rank unknown. Uchiha Ishara has disappeared and the witnesses will be arriving soon. You are to conceal your presence until I signal otherwise. Enemy unknown.-" Naruto's telltale cry of "Jiijiiii" could be heard before the door was slammed open.

"Hokage-sama, my cousin is missing." Sasuke got straight to the point. "Unless she has a mission…" It looked like Sasuke had thought of that last minute. Naruto also looked on questioningly.

"No, Sasuke-kun, she does not have a mission. She is apprenticing for the Intel division soon, however." Hiruzen informed them, taking note of Sasuke's surprised expression. "She wishes to look after you by staying in the village as much as possible."

"See! She cares so much about you. If she was my cousin and only family in the world, I'd never be such an ass to her!" Naruto pointedly accused Sasuke who looked down guiltily, not arguing. Family was a touchy subject with Naruto.

"Why don't you tell me what happened, and we can do something about it." Hiruzen ordered. Naruto swiftly explained about meeting Ishara at the Academy till they parted ways, followed by Sasuke who recounted how he became suspicious after reaching Ishara's house.

Hiruzen glanced at the clock, it was quarter past eight. Lizard's last report, which was only forty five minutes ago, had not mentioned anything unusual. So Lizard was most likely one of Danzo's agents or a spy. Either way, summoning Lizard would only alert the enemy.

"I think I understand. I'll be assigning this to Anbu Inu over here." Hiruzen gestured to the now visible Kakashi, startling both boys.

"I also strongly suggest that you stay together as the Uchiha compound will become a site of investigation. Naruto lives in the centre of the village, so it would be easy to put you both under watch." Neither boy looked happy but agreed reluctantly. "The apartment next to Naruto's is fully furnished and empty, if that'll be more comfortable." It had been for Jiraiya but he was rarely in the village for more than a day or preferred to stay at inns with hot springs. But Hiruzen had hope that someday, he would.

This little titbit eased both pre-genin considerably. "Alright old man! You let us know when you find Ishara-san. I'll protect Sasuke till then."

"I'm stronger than you, idiot." Sasuke retorted. "Hokage-sama, please let me know when you find something. Let's go dobe." Sasuke dragged Naruto coolly.

"Well, Kakashi. That's that. Itachi is not involved. Also find out the whereabouts of Anbu Lizard. Consult Tenzo if you must." Hiruzen's mention of the mokuten user was to hint at ROOT, which Kakashi understood.

* * *

 ** _The next day…_**

It had been over fourteen hours since Hiruzen had assigned the mission to rescue Ishara. She still hadn't been found. Tenzou had been able to confirm that Lizard had been in Root and a poison specialist to boot. Team Ro was now keeping watch over all known ROOT bases from afar but neither Danzo nor Ishara could be tracked.

Naruto and Sasuke were at the Academy after checking for updates from Hiruzen. Both boys looked glum but Hiruzen had insisted they attend their classes. Shikaku and Inoichi were to show up any time now. Hiruzen was making a mental timeline checking to see if he had missed anything crucial.

A piece of paper appeared on his desk seemingly out of nowhere. A black feather acting as a seal disappeared as soon as he touched it. Hiruzen immediately realized that it was from Itachi and hurriedly opened it.

 _7 red clouds in rain. Orochimaru has defected along with Shodaime's DNA samples. Danzo suspected of extraction._

The paper turned to ash just as he finished reading it. This! This was the break he needed. He had to recall Kakashi immediately and widen his search to include Orochimaru's labs as well. A brief memory of Danzo asking to be in charge of the Uchiha bodies' burial came to mind, Hiruzen had informed him that the bodies were already cremated. The incident of his attempted assassination. Danzo's transgressions could fill an entire book.

Just then there was a knock and Nara Shikaku entered nonchalantly. "Shikaku, your expertise is much required." Hiruzen erected a privacy seal and told Shikaku of everything that had transpired except for the coup d'état and Itachi's mission. Shikaku's brilliant mind only took a few seconds to concur with Hiruzen's assumptions. The Nara further concocted other possible scenarios where Senju and Uchiha DNA could be used.

An impatient knock interrupted their session. Yamanaka Inoichi and Morino Ibiki entered with files in both hands. Inoichi and Shikaku glanced at each other in greeting. Hiruzen felt that a multitude of information was exchanged in that single second. Hiruzen nodded at Inoichi to speak.

"Uchiha Ishara's files are replaced with fakes." Inoichi reported. "Ibiki-kun has a system to place the files in the archives but he noticed that they were disturbed when you requested the files."

"Why would anyone go through that much trouble though?" Shikaku questioned. "It'd make more sense to copy the information and leave the original."

"That's the thing. They are perfectly copied, down to the seal which no one other than me and Ibiki-kun can access. But the chakra signature is different. It almost looks like whoever did it thinks that there is no way to be discovered." Inoichi mused.

"Ironic considering Uchiha is going to be called for further evaluation in an hour." Ibiki grumbled. "I'm more concerned about the fact that someone _infiltrated_ the Intelligence and T&I divisions. Inoichi-san and I file our assessments separately and store them in different archives. Both files were tampered with."

"Uchiha Ishara is missing. Suspected abduction by Orochimaru. Shikaku and I were just discussing that Danzo might be involved." Hiruzen explained.

A mystical figure draped in a long red cloak and a blank Anbu mask entered the privacy barrier with ease. Hiruzen looked at his Anbu commander and old friend, Uzumaki Arashi. Arashi had been in Anbu since Hiruzen's reign as Hokage, supervising a part of the most elite shinobi of Konoha. Senju Tobirama had been the one to instate him as the commander. Ibiki, the only ex- Anbu in the room, bowed deeply in respect towards his former superior.

Arashi erected an invisible privacy barrier before speaking while the other three left the room.

* * *

"Hiruzen, Danzo has become too dangerous a foe. I suggest you take action now before things get really bad." Arashi cautioned gruffly.

"Noted. Do you have any news?" Hiruzen asked curtly.

"Hm. Lizard is in fact a loyal agent of Danzo. I have a sensory seal that lets me know if there is any additional seal on my agents apart from the standard Anbu seal. Over twenty five percent of current Anbu members and over fifty per cent of the active shinobi forces possess Danzo's or Orochimaru's foul seals." Arashi explained. "My spy network is in shambles due to Danzo's meddling in every country. He is a war monger who cannot stand peace and can not let things be."

"Taking down Danzo is not on the immediate things to- do list." Hiruzen informed with finality. "Any word on Ishara's whereabouts?"

"Alright, Hiruzen I will put it in another way. Uchiha Ishara is probably being experimented on by Orochimaru on Danzo's orders because both have a perverse fascination with the Sharingan despite their petty claims of hating the arrogant clan." Arashi's voice was cool and emotionless. "They are probably in an underground bunker near the East border if the number of guards stationed in that area is any indication."

Hiruzen stared at Arashi impressively surprised. "If my guess is right, Danzo wants a pair of fancy eyes since he can't go grave robbing." Arashi finished in an overly sarcastic tone.

"I shall inform Team Ro, thank you." Hiruzen said. "If Orochimaru is involved, I will kill him this time."

"Now is not the time to be hasty." Arashi advised. "Summon Inu, my skills will suffice if we encounter either traitor. Here is a list of things one can supposedly achieve with Senju and Uchiha DNA. Though none of it is successful thus far." He kept a sealed scroll on Hiruzen's desk.

"Kakashi will rendezvous with you at HQ then." Hiruzen agreed. "Arashi, rest assured, I will take care of Danzo when the time is right."

"Hm, don't make the same mistakes due to sentiments, _hokage._ One more thing, they won't kill Ishara too soon. Orochimaru loves conducting experiments on living subjects. Women can also be used as breeding stock, do not forget. _"_ Arashi removed the barrier. "Summon Jiraiya back as well. He is in Fire Country already and could be here in a couple of days." Arashi left.

Hiruzen summoned Kakashi through his Anbu seal. He called for the three jounin waiting outside to return.

"Gentlemen, I need a candid answer. Do you think Uchiha Ishara is suited to be an intelligence operative?" Hiruzen asked directly.

"She's too soft for T&I currently. However, her skills could be utilized if cultivated properly." Ibiki answered.

"I concur, Sandaime-sama. Her skills lie in subtle information extraction. She seems to be quite good at genjutsu and shows a remarkable understanding of human psychology. I don't mind taking her on as an apprentice. Her sensory ability has potential too." Inoichi expressed thoughtfully.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here?" Shikaku interjected. "We don't know where she is and whether or not she's even alive."

"I see. We will put this on hold for now." Hiruzen decided. "Inoichi, Ibiki, look into the breach of files and keep me updated. Shikaku, be on standby in case we need to deploy forces against Orochimaru. Dismissed."

Kakashi seemed haggard when he strode in. It was a hard blow to one's pride when an in-village mission seemed so hopeless. Hiruzen relayed Arashi's orders and watched as Kakashi left.

* * *

Finally, after two more hours, Kakashi returned with an unconscious Ishara hugging one of Kakashi's summons tightly. Kakashi laid Ishara down on the couch delicately, Ishara did not move one bit. Hiruzen was inwardly outraged as he took in the multiple cuts and needle marks across her body while her skin was tinged a pale blue. She was not shivering despite being clad only in a pair of standard chunin trousers and chest binds. Hiruzen listened to the preliminary report just as Arashi strode in with a trusted Anbu medic. Their reports were alarming to say the least.

* * *

 **AN** **: This was supposed to be a filler chapter but not sure how it turned out like this. I wanted to past the next chapter simultaneously as they are pretty much parallel. I'm going to post the next chapter within next week. Be prepared for 3 POVs. I wanted to post the chapter this weekend but I'm going out of town tomorrow and watching Endgame on Sunday! *so excited***

 **Let me know what you all think of the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sign of Change**

 **AN:** **Thank you for your response to the previous chapter!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **NOTES: Anbu Code Names**

 **Inu (Dog) – Kakashi**

 **Neko (Cat) – Uzuki Yugao**

 **Kuma (Bear) – Tenzou/ Yamato**

 **Dragon – Uzumaki Arashi/ Commander**

 _ **UNEDITED**_

* * *

 _ **Prelude V**_

 **4 years ago, KMPF**

Uchiha Ishara glanced up at the clock on the wall in front of her, it was past 01.30 that afternoon which meant that it was time for lunch and no cases would be taken for an hour. Ishara had to file in a few more things which she decided to finish while one by one most of the shinobi on duty left for lunch. She had been offered a full time job at the KMPF as a receptionist after the internship she had taken up after a serious injury.

Fifteen minutes later she was almost done with her work and everyone had left except Fugaku, who was holed up in his office. Ishara was about to open her lunch box when the door opened; she looked up surprisingly at Uchiha Mikoto. Mikoto was out shopping given the numerous bags in her hands so Ishara got up to help her put the bags on her desk.

"How are you settling in Ishara-chan?" Mikoto asked politely, it seemed forced.

"I am doing fine, Mikoto-obasama." Ishara answered flustered. "How have you been? And Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-chan saw Touma-kun outside and tagged along to have lunch with him." Mikoto explained absently. Ishara noticed that she hadn't answered the first part.

"Are you here for Fugaku-sama?" Ishara enquired. "He is in his office." With a determined stance, Mikoto walked to the adjacent room.

Ishara was concerned about her aunt but she didn't want to pry. She had her lunch and put the boxes away when she heard Fugaku shouting from inside his office.

"Absolutely not, Mikoto and that's final!" Fugaku ordered.

"But it's my best friend's son." Mikoto argued. "Kushina would never abandon any of my children. Please, I know you respected Minato."

"Mikoto he's…" Fugaku didn't get to finish his sentence.

"He's the Yondaime's legacy. Yet he's living like an urchin with no one to love him!" Mikoto cried.

Ishara, for once, wasn't guilty of breaking the rules. She didn't have time to think about the wrongs of eavesdropping as she was too shocked. She wasn't aware Kushina had had a son. The red headed Uzumaki had died when Ishara was ten. Ishara had been a genin when the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha. That devastating attack had claimed the lives of many including the Yondaime and Kushina.

Ishara had seen less and less of Kushina as time passed. A year or so before Kushina's death, Minato could be seen making ramen runs at various times even at night. The few times Ishara had seen the young Hokage, he had claimed that Kushina wasn't feeling too well or that Kushina had a surprise in store. Minato had sheepishly avoided Ishara's questions about her health and changed the subject.

Ishara was brought out of her thoughts as Mikoto pleaded softly. "Let us adopt Naruto. He was kicked out of the orphanage yesterday. He was out in the market asking for food as he had no money. No one offered him anything."

"Mikoto!" Fugaku said helplessly. "I have no ill will towards the child. I need to think about the clan as well. Even if the clan agrees, the damn Council will never allow it." Mikoto sniffled. "Try to understand. The whole clan is under scrutiny. Tensions are at an all-time high, I'm trying to prevent a rebellion here."

"Kushina-" Mikoto started.

"It does not matter!" Fugaku interrupted. "This discussion is closed. Think about our kids and the clan. Stay away from the boy, he's already got a bad reputation."

Mikoto opened the door and Ishara schooled her features to hide her emotions. Mikoto wasn't trying, she had tears streaming down her face.

"Mikoto-obasama-" Ishara was startled as Mikoto put her arms around her crying. Ishara patted her aunt's back like one do to a child.

"Promise me that you'll take care of Sasuke and Itachi if something happens to me and Fugaku!" Mikoto sobbed. Ishara reassured her multiple times, holding her till she calmed down.

* * *

 **Present**

 **Orochimaru's abandoned underground lab**

The first thing Ishara subconsciously noticed was that she couldn't sense anything. She felt like she was in that state between being half asleep and half awake. She knew she had to wake up but she couldn't. Her whole body felt like lead, she wasn't sure whether or not she was even breathing. She did her best to shake herself awake but her body wasn't under her control. There was no movement.

"Ah, looks like our experiment is awake already." A sinister voice observed. "She's probably struggling, the poor thing."

"Hm, I was informed that it would tranquilize her for another day." Another cold voice informed. "I will get another dose then."

"Wait, Danzo." The first voice continued. "Do not give her any more substances which will interfere with her blood or DNA samples. I need to test things first."

Ishara felt more awake as she tried to make sense of what had happened. She remembered that she had had ramen with Naruto and Sasuke while Sasuke had a dramatic meltdown and she had reached home. She had reached home and that was all she could recall.

Danzo. She was familiar with Shimura Danzo through reputation only. She had obviously been kidnapped for some unknown reason. Shisui's letter had also-

"What do you suggest then, Orochimaru?" Danzo retorted. "I strongly advise you to never underestimate an Uchiha. You must know exactly why after your encounter with Itachi."

"I shall place paralysing seals on her. Numbing seals and chakra suppressors as well." Orochimaru assured his accomplice. "Those will not intervene with my experiments."

Ishara felt her blood turn cold. Well technically she couldn't feel anything still. She only had to rely on her ears and gather intel. Her eyes were tightly bound; any smart ninja would take away an Uchiha's eyes. For all she knew, her eyes were gouged out along with whatever Orochimaru planned on doing with her.

There was no way she had any hope of fighting against a Sannin and an S-ranked war survivor on par with the Hokage. She would be hyperventilating if she could. Even if someone did rescue her, which was highly unlikely, she wasn't even sure how long she was gone.

Danzo hadn't mentioned how long it had been, just that she was supposed to be tranquilised for another day. Ishara wondered how Sasuke was doing in order to distract her from going insane. She was trained in handling torture and pain but there was no manual on what to do in this situation.

"You know, I'm glad I did not kill those three orphans from Amegakure all those years ago." Orochimaru mused. "Who knew they would do such wonderful things despite being that perverted fool's disciples?"

"Hm, I was not aware they had survived. I believed Hanzo had eliminated those pests." Danzo remarked slightly surprised.

Against her will, Ishara found herself drifting off as the voices faded. The Uchiha spent her day in captivity by being conscious on and off. She could barely make sense of what was being said. Had given up hope of ever being rescued as time didn't make sense. Her will to live was slowly ebbing as she couldn't _feel_ anything. She felt like a blind ghost who was trapped in a corpse.

In the back of her mind, she heard crows cawing mercilessly.

* * *

 **Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi had promptly gathered his team at the Uchiha district after his conversation with the Hokage. The last time he was there, the place was littered with dead bodies and blood. He sorely missed the days when the team was spying on the bustling district. As though the entire team was thinking the same thing, Uzuki Yugao spoke up,

"I wish we still ran surveillance on the District. We could've prevented this." The team concurred.

"We did not think it would be necessary. With Itachi's defection, everyone thought that the threat was over." Shinji Nezumo said while looking for clues.

"Actually, Hokage-sama called it off." Kakashi corrected and signaled everyone to give him space. He summoned his Ninken to help with the tracking. His team was fairly familiar and on good terms with his dogs.

"Yo, what's up, Kakashi?" Pakkun greeted perched on Bull's head.

Bisuke, the youngest and the most playful of his pack, sniffed the air a couple of times and ran inside. As his dogs were almost always obedient, Kakashi and his pack followed Bisuke inside. Bisuke was jumping around the bed in what appeared to be Ishara's room.

"Kakashi I know this human!" Bisuke barked happily. "She was the one to get me out of the water that one time you sent me on the dangerous mission of delivering that very important document to Hokage-sama. Y'know that time, when Pakkun was injured?"

"You dummy! Kakashi has called us for a mission, act professional. All of you." Pakkun chastised all the dogs haughtily.

"That's the mission." Kakashi spoke, ignoring his Anbu team's amusement. "The human-" Someone snorted, "Uchiha Ishara, the one who lives here, is missing. We need to track her. She's probably still in the village as there is no evidence of her leaving."

"All of us got the scent, boss." Pakkun swiftly reached the front door. "The smell's fresh here. But it disappears. She didn't get in and there's another scent here, mixture of herbs." Bisuke ran into one of the bushes on the side and brought a needle in his mouth which Tenzo examined and declared to be a tranquilizer.

Kakashi formed smaller groups with one dog on each team. "Alright, we split up and meet back here every two hours for updates. Scatter."

Hours passed, yet they had made very little progress. They had so far searched every known base of Orochimaru in and around the village. They had also taken to covertly search Root bases that Tenzou knew of but it was no use. Kakashi looked at his haggard team, it always left worse to fail an in-village mission, especially the Anbu as they rarely failed.

Kakashi noticed a flair in his Anbu seal which meant that the Hokage was summoning him. He ordered his team to take a break while he visited the Hokage.

* * *

The Hokage had informed him to meet with the Anbu Commander, Dragon. Kakashi reached the Anbu HQ while his team was in the lounge on standby.

"Inu, you seem to be having trouble with your current mission." Dragon remarked, not even looking up from the paperwork he was doing. Kakashi inwardly hoped he never got stuck with the bureaucratic nonsense the upper echelon of the Elemental Countries was busy with, always. "Gather Neko and Kuma, I have the location. I suppose your noisy summons could help too. Summon your best tracking ninken."

"Will you be accompanying us, Commander?" Kakashi enquired. He had managed to keep his surprised unvoiced but wondered why Dragon, who hadn't been out on the field in forever was interested in this.

Kakashi dismissed his team except for Uzuki Yugao and Tenzou as per Dragon's instruction. Both looked visibly bewildered when Kakashi informed them that Dragon was tagging along as well. Uzuki looked like she wanted to ask something but Dragon interrupted them.

"Enough dawdling let us go." Dragon commanded.

Kakashi summoned Pakkun and for some reason Bisuke showed up as well. Kakashi did not want to question it in front of Dragon who was a stickler for discipline and Kakashi did not want his ninken to be labelled unprofessional or undisciplined. His pack was the best.

Dragon led them towards the Eastern border and stopped near a barren field. He seemed to be looking for something when Pakkun barked to get attention running around the ground.

"Boss, I sense some movement underground." Pakkun reported somewhat uncertain. Bisuke ran around too and barked in agreement. Dragon found whatever he was looking for as he snorted in triumph.

"Alright kiddies, this is a faulty 'five seal barrier'. Usually there must be five people on a team to simultaneously disable the four seals while one is on standby to give signals or take care of fail safes." Dragon lectured. "Fortunately for us, this one is incomplete. Amateurs."

"Should we locate the other three seals, sir?" Kakashi asked catching on.

"If you ever come across one done right." Dragon explained. "There are three more seals but they are anchored to this main seal making it weak. We should be fine." Dragon body-flickered thrice too quick to follow and showed them three strips of papers. Kakashi knew that Dragon was an exceptional sensor but the man located the seals like they had neon lights and alarms going off.

"I sense at least three huge chakra signatures below, close to S-rank, along with a faint one." Dragon stated. "We have a third unknown down there hidden from Orochimaru and Danzo. Also, fifteen B to A ranked shinobi who I suspect are the lookouts."

Dragon further elaborated that Tenzou and Dragon would engage the guards while Kakashi and Yugao would attempt to rescue Ishara. If Danzo or Orochimaru tried to escape, Dragon would stop them. The unknown shinobi would need to be watched to determine whose side he was on. With the plan clear, Dragon removed the main seal and the team sprung to action as the base started to rattle akin to an earthquake.

* * *

Kakashi and Yugao ran towards the hostage with Pakkun and Bisuke hot on their heels. Tenzou and Dragon fought the lookouts giving them enough time to get away. Kakashi and Yugao stopped at a dead end. Kakashi smelled people beyond the wall which meant that there had to be a hidden part. Kakashi voiced this before using a chidori to break the wall. It barely made a dent. Kakashi and Yugao shared a look of understanding and both used a high powered jutsu giving them just about enough space to go inside.

Kakashi saw Danzo press something while Orochimaru threw a kunai causing the wall and the whole hideout to collapse. The last thing Kakashi saw before being buried under rubble was Danzo and Orochimaru escaping though a tunnel, ironically, and Bisuke running after them even though Pakkun had likely reverse-summoned himself.

Kakashi was experiencing a strange sort of panicked déjà vu as he tried to hold on to something concrete. A panic attack or PTSD, his mind unhelpfully supplied, still struggling to breathe. Before he could go too deep, Tenzou's familiar wooden branches were pulling him upward.

"You alright, Kakashi?" Dragon's voice sounded though his vision was blurry and he could feel his gasping breaths.

"He's alright now. We're safe, Taichou." Yugao assured him as his sight became clearer. The first thing Kakashi noticed was that they were all on Tenzou's wooden surface. An unfamiliar unconscious woman, whom he assumed, was the hostage was clutching Bisuke in her folded arms, Bisuke was unconscious as well. Yugao was on her feet again examining both Ishara and Bisuke , her hands glowing green but neither stirred.

"Your dog is in the same state we found Uchiha Sasuke in, so I believe it's a strong genjutsu cast with a sharingan." Yugao started. "I really can't figure out what's wrong with _her._ It's like she's a corpse, she barely has a pulse and I can't find anything else." Yugao had taken off the blind fold to examine her eyes which remained open till she closed them. "She's not moving, not even a twitch."

Dragon bent forward, placed his palm on Ishara's head and channelled some chakra. Few paper tags peeled off from her barely clothed body. Her skin looked blue and she gasped for air. Yugao stabilized her with her healing chakra, exhausting herself in the process.

"Inu, take her and your ninken to the Hokage with Tenzou." Dragon ordered. "Neko come with me to the HQ. I will bring my personal medic over and meet with you all there."

Kakashi tried to pry Bisuke from the girl's hands, surprisingly Ishara had a strong grip on him. With a sigh, Kakashi slung her on his uninjured shoulder and made his way back to the Hokage.

"So, what exactly happened after the- y'know." Kakashi asked not really willing to talk about the cave-in.

"The unknown chakra Dragon-sama sensed belonged to a teleporting Uchiha. Danzo-sama and Orochimaru were trying to escape from him for some reason. We didn't figure out what he wanted, he teleported too soon. The whole place collapsed, I chose to save us instead of chasing after them." Tenzou explained tiredly. "I guess this mission was doomed from the start."

"Nah, you saved all our lives, you should be proud." Kakashi advised. "Besides, our mission was to rescue the Uchiha. Capturing the traitors would have been a bonus. You did well."

Tenzou lightly beamed at the prize. Kakashi's mind focused on the rogue Uchiha, he figured it wasn't Itachi, did that mean there was another survivor they had missed?

They gave an oral report to the Hokage and the Anbu medic Dragon had brought examined both the victims. Ishara was admitted to the ICU immediately while Bisuke was just unconscious, he would need some time to wake up on his own. Kakashi's team was given a few hours off to recover, however, they were assigned to guard Ishara as soon as she was released from the Anbu ICU.

Ishara was in observation for a few hours to stabilize her breathing and keep her incubated. She was transferred to the regular hospital before Sasuke returned from the Academy. He had looked at her guiltily and remorseful the whole time, barely argued when the Hokage told him that he would be staying next to Naruto's apartment till Ishara recovered.

* * *

Bisuke woke up the next morning in the human world feeling very tired. He had refused to return to his realm wishing to stay by Ishara's side till she woke up to thank her. He was a loyal dog, he argued. He had just given an unimpressed doggie glare when Kakashi attempted to cajole him into leaving by promising that he would summon the ninken after she woke up.

"You always say that 'one shouldn't grow emotionally attached during a mission'. So you'll never see her again." Bisuke had recited Kakashi's words back to him. Kakashi had summoned Pakkun to explain it to him but the pug was so relieved that Bisuke was alright, he gave him permission to stay and had ordered Kakashi to take care of him.

Kakashi's only solace was that none of his teammates were around to witness this scene.

* * *

 **Obito's POV**

Orochimaru's defection came as a shock to most in the Akatsuki. Sasori knew that the scientist wasn't loyal to anything except his experiments. Itachi defeating the former leaf ninja was a huge blow to his pride. Orochimaru had taken a Zetsu clone to the latest solo mission assigned to him and had bolted. It had taken two whole days for the Akatsuki to realize that the serpentine Sannin wasn't coming back. The Akatsuki ring acted as a tracker as it was infused with Zetsu's spore allowing Zetsu to find the ring easily.

Zetsu had found Orochimaru's location and had alerted Obito personally. Obito materialised and his once known temper flared. Orochimaru and Danzo experimenting on the girl who had once been his sister. Obito's sister, not Madara's, he corrected. However, there was a little bit of Obito left in him to explode the test tubes of blood the Sannin had taken. Both traitors jumped, startled. He could kill Orochimaru for betraying his organisation as the Sannin didn't exactly have a proper body to jump to. Killing Danzo would be trickier. He needed the warmonger to continue to plant his seeds of dissension.

Obito also knew that he had to kill Ishara. She would be back once the Tsukuyomi was complete. The traitors had been sufficiently aware and decided to abandon everything in favour of escaping. Zetsu wouldn't let that happen. There was rumble and everything started shaking. There was noise from outside. He familiar chirping of birds made Obito see red. His chakra exploded destroying the whole place. Glass shattered, everything caught on fire.

A small creature, Obito recognized as one of Kakashi's dogs came barreling in towards Ishara. He put the dog in a mild genjutsu and placed it in Ishara's arms to keep her warm. She had always liked dogs.

Obito would come for her, he promised. For now, he would let fate decide who would die buried under rubble just like he once did.

* * *

 **AN: Wow this was a pain to write. The next chapter will be a transition chapter. We'll get to the fun stuff after that. This is the end of the introduction phase.**

 **Do let me know what you think. Till next time!**


End file.
